Love is Death
by Darkside Omega
Summary: "He would have done anything to keep him alive. Even...confessed..." Part one of the Sorrow Trilogy. Tis a VERY dark un-named-but-easily-guessable-character story, so heed my double angst warning. Also contains an abysmally large warning.


A/N- After an immense wait, here is part one of the _Sorrow Trilogy. Warning! This is rated how it was for a reason. Maybe it's a tad bit overrated, but still. And once again, here is my standard yaoi warning: Warning! This story can be, and is by me, considered yaoi. So if you rabidly hate this type of thing, now is your chance to hit the 'Back' button. This means you, Kaiba_Girlfriend, Reoato, Crazywitch, Darknessshadowsme, Faithenough, Spottyweeone, anyone else from Neopets that I talk to, and BlueOrange. Got that? No open mind, no read. Simple as that. I'm done with my rant/warning now. If you're still here and I haven't scared you off yet, then feel free to read on._

Disclaimer- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then I would probably kill off Seto repeatedly. Or put him in a dress. Whatever. If I haven't scared Kaiba_Girlfriend off by now and she is reading this, then she will most likely try to sentence me to a violent death.

Love is Death

Darkside Omega

His first thought upon entering the room was that some interior decorator had gone mad.

His second thought was one of pure horror. The once pale walls were now stained a deep, dark, crimson. A distinct coppery scent hung ominously in the air. The smell of death. The smell of blood.

And there was blood. Lots of it. The scarlet life giving liquid fairly covered the room, soaking into the surrounding carpet and dripping down the walls. Everything it touched was changed, transforming colors. Blues became purples, greens became browns, and dark colors darker. Darker...

The darkness seemed to settle over his very soul. His mind felt like it was frozen, but his mind was racing.

Why had he done this? He had had it all. A company, a title, a brother who adored him. So why now? What had driven him to such an extreme end? He didn't know.

By the cabinet, his heart constricted painfully as he spotted the youth who had once been his greatest adversary. He lay lifeless on the floor, a still spreading pool of crimson surrounding his body. The sight had the effect of a flamethrower on him. 

His mind thawed out and realization cut him as sharply as the knife that had killed the other. He was dead. He fell to his knees as hot tears seeped to his eyes. Broken sobs rent the once still air as he cried.

He had lived through countless lifetimes. He had spent several millennia trapped in a void of darkness, existing with only half a soul. And before that, his time in Egypt had been harsh. He had lived well, but not greatly. There had been blood then, too, but not like now. None of that had phased him, but now... now...

And it hurt. Physically, he could feel his heart breaking in two, ripping apart within his chest. Was there anyone who could have prevented this? Anything he could have done? He would have done anything to keep him alive. Even...confessed...

But it was too late now. He was gone and there was nothing he could do. Tears were useless now, but still they came. The night was a long dark tunnel into which he fell. He sat with the other's head cradled in his lap, regardless of the blood that stained his body, wishing and hoping it was all a dream. But through it all, he knew in his heart that it wasn't true. He really was dead.

He knew he was dead, and yet for a time he continued to believe that any minute now he would open his cold blue eyes eyes, scowl, glare at him like before, and snarl "What are _you doing here?". But as the night wore on, he gave up all hopes and simply sat, staring into the darkness, stunned with sorrow._

He had always been one for truth. Never candy-coating anything, he had felt that people should face things as they came to you, head on. And, with his very blood, he had scrawled one last message as he lay dying.

_Love is Death._

_~Owari~_

A/N- Dark, yes? Well, I have a good explanation. I found the song, 'Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D. I was instantly hooked on it. I also read 'Letter to a Stranger' and 'Orchid'. All of them are _really angsty and, thus, so is this. Oh, and there will be absolutely __NO flames for content. You were warned. If you have something to say that I have not already outlawed, then by all means, feel free. Sorry you had to sit through my two rants._


End file.
